Shadow encounters Jessabelle
No one messes with Shadow The Hedgehog. And my adversary. !-\-* You crossed the line you too. Shadow said ‘go get out of here.-\-! This is the last straw. Little baby girl. Touches baby greed. You’re not going to destroy my adversary. That is the last thank you come again. You got to get past me first. And you don’t like me when i’m angry. Supersonic said ‘ shadow she’s just cursed she can’t control herself.’ Shadow said ‘ Sonic what are you doing here get him out of here. This place is about to come down Supersonic. Get him out of here. I don’t want another scratch on him. And he’s injured Supersonic said ‘ Shadow stop being crazy. You don’t know what you’re up against. That baby will destroy you. Shadow said ‘ Sonic there’s more things important right now is to get him out of here. That is my final word. Supersonic said ‘ Shadow O_O!?-_- alright shadow. This might help. You use them. I hope you come out Alive Shadow Said’ Chaos emeralds. Sonic don’t worry about me. Worry about my adversary. Getting safely off this dark evil temple. Sonic Said’ Good luck shadow. Let’s go Tails, knuckles, and Amy, Shadow said ‘ I promise you I will not lose to this Baby. Voice of Zare said ‘ really Blacky. You think you’re going to destroy this baby. You got another thing coming. Voice of Doom said ‘ that’s right shadow this is the day that I finding written you for good. All those days. And memories of Maria. Can finally be gone. This is the last light you see shadow ha ha ha ha ha. Voice Zare and Doom said ‘ watch what we do to this little baby. Rise))) Suppler Baby Jessa Bella>_< Shadow Said’ O_O what are you doing to her’? Baby Jessa Bella Said’ >_< no noo ahhhhhh Shadow Said’ what. Are you. What have you done to her Voice Zare and Doom said ‘ ha ha ha ha what we did is transformed her into a monster. That it will destroy you completely. Suppler destroy this black hedgehog. Leave no bones standing. Get him. And devour his body. And the game started And the new Music Started For The game> https://drive.google.com/file/d/1MZYl_6fRXd77J1RTf6HR6lkQvfka3vR0/view?usp=sharing < Monster Singers of Jessabelle Curse) Shadow Vs Baby Jessabelle The Giant Curse Monster Of Darkness Flame.mp3 -------------------------------------- Dead Or Alive Fight Okay, Here it goes. Shadow is encountering a giant monster. That will eat him alive. 1 Shadows got to destroy the darkness, evil chaos emerald. The lies on. Baby Jessabelle stomach. And the slime. Baby Greed thought he destroyed the slime and the evil red chaos emerald. But it was still alive. And Doom And Zare revived it. And she was still cursed. Now shadow finds himself face in the most giant monster in front of him. That can eat him alive. Let’s talk about. The Monster Suppler Suppler has the power to trap enemies and dark slime balls. And tries to kill the enemy. Or turn it into a servant. You can escape this prison by pressing 4 and 2 as fast as you can before time runs out. And he takes control of you. If you don’t break the dark slime ball in time. Next Suppler the monster is baby Jessa Bella. Ok Next Suppler can eat you. Or swallow you. 1 If she eat you. You’re being crushed by her teeth 2 if she swallows you. You’re in her stomach. 3 Anything in her stomach will try to kill you. If you’re not quick to escape. She even has a quick digesting stomach. 2. To 3 minutes. You have to find a way. To make her throw up. The digestive system is the water in her stomach if it touches you. You’re dead 4 if she’s starting to throw up. The Water will turn green and you have a chance to jump in the water. For Escape from her stomach 5 how does she eat you. Or swallow you. Or how could you avoid the eating part 6 There are parts that you trying to attack the. Evil Chaos Emerald And you actually miss the attack and you actually fall in her mouth. What she’s trying to get you at 7 You can avoid the. Teeth attacked by grinding on her teeth. And jumping away from the attacks for a good escape. Now if you heard of sonic 3 everybody knows sonic three there is a stage. That a wall will comes down. On you. Every trap walls come down and crush you even if you’re supersonic. So if Jessa belle got you on her teeth, they’re going to come down it crush you and you will die on her teeth so that’s what this is Shadows got to experience the wall coming down to avoid them and escape them. Okay Now I want to tell you when you get her mad. She will break open a wall pipe ends smack you with it. She will make damage on the ground to you if you don’t avoid her pipe. What extremely loud noise. If you ever heard of a gorilla ape picking up a wall pipe and smacks you with it this is how mean she is. She is really mad. That got a really burning temper. And she really going to come after you. You might be small and tiny against her But bigger the size of a pipe really smacks the floor with it. And really turns the insect into a mashed potato As best you avoid her temper. You’ll find yourself dead in an instant there is no attack when she’s temper is rising and hard to get to the evil Chaos Emerald. Wait for a few minutes when her temper calms down then attack. Categories: Shadow Dead or Alive Add category Category:Sonic game Category:SEGA Category:Shadow Dead Or Alive